Circus of the Wolves
by waitingfox22
Summary: One-Shot AU. Allen Walker, a half wolf, half human, of Cosmo's circus, sneaks out one night to find Kanda, who's just like him from another circus. What will happen when the two meet, and what happens after they meet? Read and find out. Yullen.


Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Warnings – OOC-ness.

* * *

><p>Today was just another stinking day at the circus for young Allen Walker. Like every single day, he was locked up in his cage, for the entire world to stare at him. Being the rare beast he was, Allen was a prized one-of-a-kind silver wolf, and that's why Cosmo stands to care for the boy. After all, the man beats the boy black and blue when he does something out of script. Today Allen actually looked his best, even though all his fur was messy and speckled with dirt, even though his left arm was all wrapped up in bandages, even though he had a large, red scar through his left eye, even after all this, Allen was the most beautiful thing people have seen at this circus.<p>

During the day, people come from all around to view the oddities in Cosmo's circus, especially Allen. The boy would do tricks for the people, be cute, and pretend to wag his tail, but it all was just an act. Finally when the moon rises, the circus goes down for the night. Tonight something caught the interest of the silver wolf; Cosmo was speaking of another circus. According to the man, it was a traveling circus, which decided to stop nearby. Two things made Allen shift in cage uncomfortably; the first was that the other circus means competition, which means Allen would have to work twice as hard, and the second was he heard Cosmo say there was an equally rare ebony wolf over at the other circus. 'Looks like tonight's the night I sneak out.' Allen swished around his tail and smirked slightly.

Allen picked through the lock on his cage, luckily Cosmo was fast asleep, and his lightly built frame allowed him to easily sneak past the other circus workers and leave the circus grounds completely. Once in the clear, the silver wolf quietly tried to find his way to the other circus. Upon arriving, Allen heard a lot of loud noises, especially voices. Sneaking a closer look to the source of all the sounds, the silver wolf spots three individuals; one was a girl, sitting in a chair, she had long hair pulled up into two ponytails, another was a male red-head with long rabbit ears and a matching cotton tail, finally the last person was a guy, inside a cage, with really long ebony hair put up in a single ponytail and a lengthy wolfs tail with a pair of matching ebony-colored ears. 'Is that the wolf Cosmo was talking about,' Allen's heartbeat began to waver, 'h-he's gorgeous.'

During his staring, the ebony wolf spotted Allen. "Who the hell are you? Show yourself, now!" The long-haired wolf barked. Allen physically flinched and turned tail to run, but the rabbit caught him by the arm and pulled him out of the trees. "Well, well, would you look at this, it's another wolf." Allen's captor chuckled. The girl stood from her seat and walked over to Allen. "Aaahhh!" The silver wolf cried out and pulled away from the rabbit forcefully. Luckily, Allen was let go and he ran back to the safety of the trees, and then back to his own cage. It was a real good thing no one noticed that the boy was ever gone.

When Allen was sleeping, he just could not get the thought of the other wolf out of his mind. Everything about him made Allen feel odd. The way his ebony hair framed his face, how his face had sharp, elegant angles, the way one could see how strong and powerful he was, how his ears stood at alert, the way his tail flicked, his husky voice, and the most interesting was how the wolf smelled like a certain type of flower. 'I remember, it was called a lotus flower.' Allen told himself, recalling on the memory of the smell. The silver wolf did not notice how his tail thumped loudly against his cage floor. "God damn it wolf, stop it with the tail already!" Cosmo growled. Allen flattened his ears against his skull and curled his tail around his leg. 'Great now Cosmo's in a bad mood.' The silver wolf sighed.

"Finally, now clean yourself the best you can, customers are arriving." Cosmo grumbled and went off someplace.

'Hmm, I think I will go try and see that other wolf again tonight.' Allen told himself as he smoothed down his fur.

Just as planned, when night fell, Allen once again snuck off to the other circus. This time the wolf was alone, just sitting down in his cage. The silver wolf took a deep breath and slowly walked closer to the cage. "Hmph, what the hell do you want?" The ebony wolf growled lowly.

"I-I wanted to see you." Allen mumbled and shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Why? That's stupid. Tsk, baka moyashi." The ebony wolf scoffed.

"W-well I have never seen another wolf like myself. Also what is a moyashi? And my name is Allen." The silver wolf responded.

"Whatever." The ebony wolf flicked his tail.

"W-who are you?" Allen asked nervously.

"Why should I tell you?" The ebony wolf glared at the other.

"Because I asked, and I have already told you who I am." Allen lowered his gaze.

"… Tsk, I'm Kanda." The ebony wolf responded.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kanda." Allen faced Kanda and smiled. Kanda slightly flinched and then shifted around in his cage. "You know, you are really different." He stated.

"I-I'm sorry." Allen pouted.

Tsk, baka. I like it." Kanda smirked slightly and swished his tail. A small blush spread across the silver wolf's cheeks. "Hmph, why don't we meet again at a later date? See you around moyashi." Kanda stuck his hand out the bars to grasp Allen's collar and then pulled the boy closer to him to kiss the boy softly on the nose. With that Allen blushed some more and then ran back to his circus.

For the next month Allen would sneak out every night to go see Kanda. Tonight was one of those nights, Allen quickly snuck off to go see Kanda, only to find that the other wolf wasn't in his cage this night. "Kanda?" Allen sniffed around to try and pick up a scent. Just then, a heavy object pinned the silver wolf to the ground. "You called?" It was Kanda, hair down from the ponytail and a weird look in his eyes. Allen merely nodded. "Well here I am." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear. The silver wolf blushed. Kanda softly chuckled and nuzzled Allen's hair, wagging his tail back and forth. "W-What are doing?" Allen squeaked.

"Hmm? I'm teasing you baka." The ebony wolf replied as he placed his hands by Allen's sides.

"W-what? No!" Allen whimpered. Kanda slowly began to back off. 'Damn naïve moyashi.' Kanda growled.

"What the hell is going on here? Get off my property!" Cosmo shows up out of nowhere.

"C-Cosmo?" Allen whimpered and flattened his ears.

"Grr, what do you want?" Kanda growled and lowered himself closer to the silver wolf underneath him.

"My wolf back." Cosmo spat and then walked over, only to force Kanda up off of Allen by pulling on the ebony wolf's hair. Kanda growled and was going to lash out at the man that intruded on his business with his moyashi, but then he saw the frightful look in the silver wolf's eyes, so he slightly backed off. "First you kidnap my prized wolf and clown, then try and rape him? I'm going to get you killed and mutt, you're in a heap of trouble!" Cosmo yelled

"N-No!" Allen wined.

"Shut it!" Cosmo slapped Allen across the face, leaving a very visible red mark. Kanda was just about to murder the man that slapped his moyashi when the rabbit and girl from before come out and hold each of the ebony wolf's arms. Cosmo then angrily left, dragging Allen along.

"From now on you're never leaving this cage, and no food for a week!" Cosmo yelled at Allen as he locked a new lock onto the boy's cage. The silver wolf just folded back his ears and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. 'What just happened?' Allen whimpered he hates this circus; he wanted to be with Kanda. Cosmo finally left after a few minutes, leaving Allen to cry in his cage. Only a miracle could save him now.

Kanda finally settled down after an hour. He didn't know what had gotten into him; all his instincts just took over. The result, was now he could never to see his beloved moyashi again. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry' Kanda kept muttering to himself within his cage. He wanted his silver-haired companion, he even need him with him. "Kanda, are you ok?" The rabbit asked.

"No! I am not ok baka usagi!" Kanda lashed out at his friend.

"Whoa, that boy must be important to you." The rabbit scratched the back of his head nervously.

"… Help me get him back." Kanda pleaded.

A few days later and Allen can barely stand up from the lack of being fed. In fact, he felt so delusional, that he thought he could smell Kanda. Just then though, a man and woman, dressed in black coats with silver trims walked up to Allen's cage. Cosmo quickly walked up as well. "Hello there, this is the rarest creature at my circus. A silver-furred wolf, a true beauty isn't he." Cosmo shyly chuckled.

"We're taking him." The woman, with a small monkey on her shoulder, stated to Cosmo.

"You can't just take him!" Cosmo complained.

"Here then." The man, who smelled strongly like paint, handed Cosmo a huge sack of coins.

"T-take him!" Cosmo unlocked Allen's cage and then ran off to celebrate.

"Poor thing, let's go to your new home." The man picked Allen up and then began walking away from the circus with him.

What really surprised Kanda was when the circus ringleader and animal tamer and the old painter walked up, was that they had Allen with them. The ebony wolf wagged his tail crazily and barked. "Yu-kun, it's good to see you happy. Here you go, your moyashi just like you asked." The old man dropped Allen off right next to Kanda.

"K-Kanda!" Allen cried.

"… Allen." Kanda embraced the silver wolf in a hug. Then the two shared a kiss. "Welcome to the Black Order Circus, Allen Walker."


End file.
